Murasakiiro Amethyst
Murasakiiro Amethyst (Amethyst Corcoran in English dub) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amethyst is has a friendly personality, but appears cold to people, who don't know her well. This might be because she only talks to friends and family. Amethyst known Ruby from the Feather Bell Restaurant, which belongs to her family. She attends to Tsubasa Public Middle School, a public school in Feather-Castletown. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dreams. She is represented by the purple color. Her catchphrases are and . Personal Description *'Name:' Amethyst Murasakiiro *'Birthday:' February 24th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Height:' *'Blood Type:' History Early Life Becoming Pretty Cure and becoming Friend with Rubellit Sky Pretty Cure Once again General Information Personality Amethyst has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. She seems to be jealous of Ruby and her friends. Due to this, she hasn't really happy about becoming Cure Lavender. But she became Rubellit's best friend and joined the Sky Pretty Cure Team. Appearance Amethyst has black hair, that just past her shoulders. Her eyes are black. She usually wears a black jacked with a black top underneath. She wears a dark purple pleated skirt and grey boots. As Cure Lavender, her hair color changes to purple. Her eyecolor also changes to purple. She wears a purple dress with a black belt. She wears purple boots with pink ribbons and dark purple stockings. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the left side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Murasakiiro Ayumu' - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has. Her mother and her younger sister died while a car accident. *'Murasakiiro Asuka' - Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. *'Murasakiiro Haruna' - Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Friends *'Purple' - Purple is Amethyst's transform partner *'Akahane Ruby' & Koshokukoi Rubellit Etymology - Essentially means purple-colored, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Lavender, and her theme color, which is purple. - Amethyst is a purple quartz believed by the ancient Romans to prevent drunkenness. The word amethyst comes from the Greek word "amethystus" meaning not drunken, or intoxicated. Amethyst is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February Cure Lavender - Her Cure Alias Lavender is based on the given name which comes from the English word for the aromatic flower or the pale purple colour. The name Lavender is a derivative of the Latin word "lavare," which means "to wash". It was a herb used for bathing rituals in Roman times. Nicknames Ame - Ame is the way FairySina calls Amethyst. But she is also called "Amy" sometimes. Pretty Cure Cure Lavender is Amethyst's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of dreams. She has to be together with Cure Heather for transformation. Along with Cure Heather, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Together with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender get two new Attacks called Lovely Sound Dream and Ringing Double Bell with their Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Pure Jewel Lavender is Cure Lavender's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - Reloaded!= *'Lovely Sound Dream' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's finisher. *'Ringing Double Bell' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second finisher. - Sub Attacks= Cure Lavender used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, she uses them alone: * * - Cure Lavender concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * * }} Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Songs As a main character, Amethyst's voice actor, Uchida Maaya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Reason' *'Dreamy Wonder world' *'Tengoku' Duets *'Kaeaka' (Along with Sakura Ayane) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Sekai ni Nijiiro' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Oki Kanae) Trivia *Amethyst's birtday falls on February 24th while her star sign is Pisces. *Amethyst is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ who didn't appear in Sky Pretty Cure *Amethyst is the third Cure, who lost a family member, after Tsukikage Yure and Kise Yayoi and followed by Hikawa Iona. Gallery References #Amethyst - Wikipedoa, free encyclopedia #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Lavender